


Alone

by THEdevilFOREVER



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEdevilFOREVER/pseuds/THEdevilFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot between Tony Stark (Iron man) and Steve Rogers (Captain America) nothing bad just a bit of soft love hope you like it XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

The night was dark and the whiskey burned his throat it always does drinking more never lessens that burn it only adds to the fire in his throat until the world turns blurred and the only thing he can remember is the way back to the apartment where loneliness rules and the darkened corners of each room hides another secret. No matter the wealth he had and no matter the company he kept when the night comes they don’t matter anymore as he is left alone to think and wish. He didn’t want to be alone but having a family was too much hassle given his job and hobbies and a mere company to spend the night with were below him, not to be arrogant but he had morals and views to up hold.

The door opened at his presence and he walked inside staggering to his large, white sofa merely falling face first and dropping the empty bottle he’d called friend tonight. He looked to the phone that rested on the glass table.  He reach over and picked up the device looking through the numbers that filled the memory; employees, business partners, friends who knew his secret none of them caught his eye and he didn’t want to call anyone and yet HIS name stood out the one person he would not mind comfort him.

He clicked the name to speed dial the number, it rang and rang and rang until he was about to end the tempted call but the man answered, “Yes who is it?” The voice was kind and gentle, “Hey Captain want to come over and have some fun?” He knew he sounded drunk but he didn’t care it was past that point already. “Tony? Tony is that you are you drunk again?” Even with the drunken slur the Captain always knew it was him and every time he sounded angry. “Who else? Now about coming over?”

“Damn it Tony I’ve told you not to drink. Hold on I’ll be right there.” I knew he was sighing and shaking his head, “Oh goody.” The call ended with the phone ending up back on the glass table and Tony Stark fell asleep waiting for his Captain to arrive.

~~~~TIME PASS~~~~

“Tony wake up! Tony!” He was pulled out of his nightmare by the worried voice of Steve Rogers, “Steve?” Before his brain caught up Tony was embraced in a hug with words of gentle comfort whispered into his ear, “It’s ok Tony. You’re not alone, there’s no need to cry. Please don’t cry.” He had not realised but there were tears running down his face, “How do you now that I don’t want to be alone?” Steve backed to arms length, “You talk in your sleep Tony.” He didn’t know that what else has he said, what else does Steve now. “Did...did I say anything else?” Steve smiled and hugged Tony again you did and I love you too.” The blush was most defiantly deep red on Toni’s face so red not even the redness from his drunkard state could hide it, Steve broke the hug and put a hand to Toni’s face he lent in and gentle kissed Tony it stayed sweet and ended with them hugging and drifting to sleep.

I guess I’m not alone after all as long as I have my Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I know its short but I might try a re-write not sure.  
> Please Review XD


End file.
